Legendary Ninja
by Hienshine
Summary: LN is about different ninjas in the "Naruto world". Based on roleplaying. A lightnovel. Visit: http://lnln./ to see pictures and comic pages.


**Legendary ninja begins**

Demons have ravaged for a long time now and the world seemed to never be in peace. One day the demons noticed that they need the human kind in order to become stronger and from this day things settled down.

Demons need a "body" to become stronger. The body they need is a human. A demon can not choose its own body. Their body is chosen by destiny.

When a human gets their demon, their Youma, the two will share powers, a demon mark will appear. If a Youma has been sealed into a human whose destiny does not agree, the Youma will begin to eat the body from inside. There will be an inner conflict between the body and the Youma.

When a demon gets its body, it can not leave it whenever they want. It is called "they have been sealed" inside this human. The longer they have been sealed the stronger they are when they are free. Therefore many demons travel all over the world to search for their body.

All demons are relative, they have only one father; the devil himself. Demons' purpose is to gain power, to become stronger than the other. If not they will get killed by their own kind.

"_The strongest survives."_

***

In the Firenation the sun rose high over the well known village Konoha, the village with strong and famous ninjas. The hidden village of leaf seemed to never rest, people was everywhere. Many people fought against the heat with air-conditioner, fans and by hiding in the shadows. Not the ninjas. They have learned to live with the heat, or at least they will.

"Ijin, keep going!" A woman's voice said. The boy's dark hair shimmered blue in the sun and even if it usually was straggly it now stick on his sweaty face.

He answered "Hai, Nanri-sensei."

After a while she with those particular white eyes saw him becoming more tired and finally told him to stop. With a last exertion he kicked the training post one last time, it broke into two. He brushed the splinters of his black baggy pants and then went to stand in front of his sensei.

"Good job, Ijin. You'll become a fine ninja in no time." Nanri dismissed Ijin and in an instant she disappeared. Ijin was used to her sudden disappearance by now and didn't bat an eye.

They have trained in the forest near the village so it was not far to walk. Ijin only took a few steps towards Konoha before he stopped. He turned his head towards a bush.

"Chiba I don't want any ambush."

Chiba who was of the same age as Ijin was hidden behind the bush, he stepped out disappointed.

Ijin and Chiba had been friends for a long time. Due to Chiba's appearance he had a hard time getting closer to others. You see, half of his skin was white and the other half was dark grey.

With a sulky voice he said "You noticed me again…"

"Hah, I can sense your chakra a country mile away."

"Shut your cake whole!"

They were quiet for a moment. Suddenly they burst out in laugh.

"What the hell, 'cake whole'?!"

"Haha, Ijin…" Chiba said while he began to walk. "Let's see who'll reach the Ichiraku ramen first. The loser is a pig. 1,2,3 GO!" And so he ran towards Konoha.

"Pig…?" Suddenly he noticed that Chiba already was out of sight. "H-hey!"

Ijin closed into Chiba but still Chiba was a few meters away and another few meters were the Ichiraku ramen place. Ijin was losing, but suddenly he called,

"Watch out!"

"Hah!" Chiba said turning his face to Ijin. "I won't be tricked by –" He didn't come any further because he smashed into something.

He fell to the ground and moaned. Suddenly he heard an annoyed voice and realized that it wasn't a 'something' he collided with it was a 'someone'. When he saw the long almost grey hair he knew who it was.

"Ni-Nine…" He began to say.

"Chiba! You jerk! Can't you watch your step? It hurt, blast you!"

She was very hot-tempered young girl, one can tell, and she would have went on if not Ijin had interrupted. He held out his hand to help her. Her face became very red and she couldn't do anything than to look at it. Once more Ijin interrupted her thoughts by moving his hand back and forth in front of her face.

"Nine? Are you alright? Nine?"

There was a twitch round the corner of her mouth and she struggled to keep her smile away. She was too happy.

"Yes!Yes! I'm okay, hahaha I just spaced out for the moment." He held out his hand again and she gladly accepted his help. She took a quick glance at his eyes; they were red as usual, as the color of love. Before he could noticed her staring blindly at him she turned her face away and began to fix her entangled hair by making a pony-tail and letting locks fall down at each side of her face.

"What about me?!" Chiba wined, still on the ground.

"You can get up by yourself." Ijin said and turned towards Nine. "We are going to eat at Ichiraku Ramen. Want to hang out?" And in the background they could hear Chiba repeatedly saying "Ohhh… Love is in the air~"

"Shut it Chiba." Ijin rolled his eyes but Nine almost jumped of joy and barely managed to stay calm.

"Y-yes, yes ofc!"


End file.
